


Sugar and Flour

by shadows_of_1832 (SaoirseVictoire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 3: found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseVictoire/pseuds/shadows_of_1832
Summary: “I must have read your grandmother’s recipe wrong or something because the recipe made more than I expected.”“You make it sound like that’s a problem.”
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Sugar and Flour

It is almost eight o’clock at night by the time Enjolras makes it home to a one-story house just doors down from where he grew up. On the snow-dusted lawn, there are a pair of white-lighted reindeer and a snowman holding a candy cane. Colorful lights line the roof and twirl around the little bush by the front door.

Walking up to the concrete pathway, he can see the swaying of the living room curtains, followed by two muffled voices. Opening the front door, there’s a little dark-haired girl with flour in her hair and what looks to be frosting all over her shirt.

“Mom and I made cookies!” she announces triumphantly. “Come see, come see!”

After locking the door behind him, he follows her into the dining room, where the table is covered with what appears to be at least a hundred of frosted sugar cookies. There are the generic circles mixed in with the various holiday-themed shapes, from stars and reindeer to gingerbread men and stockings. He sees Eponine standing in the kitchen with a flour-covered apron, nibbling on one that appears to have been a Christmas tree.

“Corinne asked for help with the holiday bake sale to benefit the homeless shelter,” she explains as the little girl grabs ahold of one of the cookies and sneaks into the hallway. “I must have read your grandmother’s recipe wrong or something because the recipe made more than I expected.”

“You make it sound like that’s a problem,” he replies with a smirk as he takes off his coat and hangs it up. Eponine steps out into the dining room and embraces him, leaving traces of flour on his clothes.

“Joyce doesn’t have a problem with it.” She tilts her head towards the little girl, who is attempting to sneak another cookie. “It won’t be easy getting her to sleep tonight with all that sugar. Who knows how many she took when my back was turned?”

“Or how many she may now be stashing in her room?”

Joyce smiles before she quickly grabs one and runs into the kitchen.

“Last one!” Eponine calls out to her, only to receive a giggle in response. She turns to hang up her apron. “I should probably start putting these away before the cookie monster comes by again. Mind putting her to bed?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
